Very Random Professor Layton Stories
by Wolf8298
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY RANDOM AND STUPID AND WILL CAUSE SERIOUS BRAIN CONTROL DAMAGE! READ WITH CAUTION!  and laugh your guts out
1. This is the first stroy

NOTE-**NOTE- WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS STUPID AND REALLY DUMB. SO FRIKEN DUMB WE HAVE TO CHECK IDS! **

**Here is the first random tale**

Layton, Luke , and Flora were sitting at a table eating.

Then they blew up.

THE END

**Note- I told you it was stupid. Ill have a bigger one later. XD**


	2. this storys been cancled! joke XD

**NOTE- We are very sorry, but this story cannot be shown to public. It is too stupid. And very very random. So random the reader might D-I-E. Thanks, again we are very sorry.**

**Really, the story's been canceled. **

**Go away.**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**CLICK THE PROFESSOR LAYTON BUTTON AND GO TO THE OTHER STORY'S THIS STORY IS CANCELED! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**GO TO SCHOOL AND LEAVE!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

_***beep* **_**We are very sorry, the story is having technical difficulties.**

**Computer- See what you did? I never wanted to write this stroy anyway! Can we make a diffrent one?**

**Me- NO! I like this story! **

**Computer- Its to random! Im having trouble putting the second chapter on!**

**Me- Deal with it!**

**Computer- No!**

**Me- Yes!**

**Computer- NO!**

**Me- yes!**

**Computer- Shut up!**

**Me- *Throws computer all the way to Africa.***

**Me- *Feels bad for computer.***

**Me- *Brings computer back to life***

**Me- *Hugs computer.***

**Me- *Slaps computer***

**Me- Now dont make me throw you again!**

**Computer- UGH... Can we please stop the story?**

**Me- *faints under the wight of my computer stupidness***

**Me- *Whispers* I see the light.**

**Computer- DONT GO INTO THE LIGHT!**

**Me- *Starts going to light***

**Computer- NO!**

**Me- Sees fly out of corner of eye* Oh my gosh!**

**CHIKEN FOOD MURGLE 324GD GREG RG REG 5 5 5 5 54 TGNROHIGRHGEROIGHROIHGOHGR EGW H 64 YU 5879 67U**

**We are very sorry. The story will Now shut down**

**END OF STORY. **

**(get the crap out of here!)**

**Oh my... im so friken sorry. XD I like suprises ok? Im kinda wired on Tuesdays. **

**Im sorry for those.. things. Im promise a random story by tommorow. A REALLY RANDOM ONE. Now that we have probles fixed, I can make as many random storys as you guys want!**

**But we will have to check IDS again. **

**THIS TIME I HAVE NINJA PEINGUIN GUARDS! MWAMWMAMWMAMWMAMWMA!**

**PEACE!**


	3. This is the second Story

**NOTE- OK now let start the first story that's not short! You ready? No seriously... YOU FIRKIN READY! **

**Computer- NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!**

**Me- *Picks computer up and aims for Africa* Would you like to go back to Africa? **

**Computer- One second thought, lets write!**

"NO LUKE! ELEPHANTS DO NOT GROW FROM TREES! STOP ASKING!" Screamed Flora. "Huff." Said Luke. "Do to." Flora kicked her saddle. Clive, Layton, Luke, and Flora were going to the hospital in The Land Of Nothing. They were riding on the professor, who had turned into a dragon. Now they were riding him. That's why they were going to the hospital.

"I think we should all shut up and play the quiet game." Suggested Clive. "GOOD IDEA!" Cried Flora. "You lost!" Cried Luke. Then we began dancing a REALLY MESSED UP DANCE I DON'T WANT TO DESCRIBE. The professor flapped his wings fast to show if they did not shut the front door, he would tip them over. Then, Clive blew up. Luke cheered that Clive was gone. Then he could drive!

Luke hopped onto the front of poor Layton and began saying, "GO HORSE!" Layton huffed and began to buck. Then Florafell of and got caught by Justin Briber. Who had grew wings. Then Luke and Layton arrived at The Land Of Nothing.

Then Layton turned into Katie Parry and ran off singing at the top of his/her lungs.

Then Luke was alone.

Then Luke was scared.

Then Luke was tired.

Then Luke fell asleep.

Then Luke woke up one million years later.

Then Luke sat on a criket.

Then Luke cried.

Then Luke farted.

Then Luke crapped himself.

Then Luke cried.

Then Luke ate the cricket.

Then Luke walked around The Land of Nothing.

Luke was very bored. The land was nothing but a land.

With nothing.

"Alpha Kate Wolf!" Luke called to his master writer. "Im bored!" Can I die or something?"

"Sure!" I said.

With that, Luke heard Katie Perry/Layton sing so loud Luke died.

Luke woke up to a bright light. He stared at it. He blinked.

"WELCOME TO ELEPHANT WORLD!" Yelled a voice. "What?" Asked Luke.

"You have arrived at Elephant world!" Cired the voice, witch was a Elephant named Bob.

"Do elephants grow on trees here?' Asked Luke. "Sure!" Said Bob.

"OH YEAH!" Screamed Luke.

Then evreyone blew up.

FRIKEN THE END!

**Note- XD sorry if its short. I have another sweet idea for my next random stroy. **


	4. A STROY

"I'm bored! Mumbled Luke as he floated in a white space. "Alpha Kate Wolf please please please give me a setting and new characters! "Pfft." I snikerd. "Luke you HAVE Flora here!" "But your pulling off her arms and legs!" Luke whined. "I dont care!" I snapped. I began pulling off Floras head and used her arms and legs as chopsticks. I grinned evily.

"Ugh..." Said Luke. "That's disgusting." With that, I chopped Luke's head off. Laughing, I made a sence. I made a street sence. I brought Luke's head back and put a ice cream in his hand. "Why do I have a ice cream?" Luke asked. "Just shut up." I hissed. With that, I hopped up to a sky scrapper and watched.

Luke walked down the street. A choclate ice cream was in his hand. He happily gnawed on the ice cream. Then he passed a alien spaceship. "Hi alines." Said Luke. Then Luke got taken by aliens. Then he fell off Jupter. Then he landed back on earth. The ice cream was still in his hand. Luke went home. The professor sat there scribbing on his puzzle book. Then he turned into a wolf and went to the grand cliff. Clive went to go take over the world. Luke was bored.

He licked his ice cream thoughtfully. Then he saw Clive's knock houses and take over the world. Luke lazily walked up the robot. Then fell off it. They blew up.

Clive saw a ice cream fly toward him. "What the turtles!" Yelled Clive. He grabbed the ice cream stared at it. Then Layton the Wolfy came and stole the ice cream.

The evreyone blew up exept Clive and Luke. Luke smacked Clive and screamed. "MY ICE CREAM!" "OK OK!" Screamed Clive.

Then like a dog. Luke buried his ice cream in the dirt.

Clive watched.

From my perch on the sky scrapper, I could see them. I stared down at Flora. I was eating Flora on the cob.

Then I had a want for Chinse food.

So I put Flora back together. Then I grew wings and flew to a Chinse Store.

Flora fell with a thud between the middle of Clive, and Luke.

"HUH?" Clive shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CHAPTER!"

Flora was silent. She was trying to say something.

(Oops. I forgot Flora's mouth. Pfft. Who cares anyway!)

And since I have no other way to end it. Lets just say they all blew up. Heh heh.

It did not take long before Luke anf Flora were in a giant's backpack.

"So about those elephant on trees." Said Luke.

THE END

**A/N: I Know. I Know. Short chapter. But thats what my overall plan is. Short chapters + reviwes = perfect random story. **

**The next story is going to be randomness. It will have no plot, no ending no start. **

**BUT THE STORYS WILL CONTINUE!**

**Peace out fellows!**

**(how do ya like my avatar!)**


	5. Dora VS The faces of the earth

**A/N: Hi guys! :) Just to let you know, im Alpha Kate Wolf's sister. My sister was about to blow up with her want to redo her old story. She was the author of Luke Triton And The Falcon Curse. (She deleted the stroy on purpose!) She wants to redo it and make it bigger, better, more chapters, its not going to go so fast. She asked me to pick up her story and for me to write it. Dont worry, i'm super random and funny. If you dont think I can do better. (No offence sis!) **

**NOW READ MY FIRST STORY.**

** Dora The Explorer VS The Faces of the earth**

**It was a nice warm Sunday. Luke was being blown up in the time machine. Clive, was breaking free from jail.**

**This is normal.**

**I was riding a pony down the street. "Come on horse!" I demanded. "YOU SLOW!"**

**The pony then Died by Lady GaGa. "Dang!" I wailed in anger.**

**I did not want to disturb Clive. HE IS HOT! And Luke was too 'busy' at the moment.**

**(**Now im going to change to normal writing insted of bold!)

So I made Remi. "Yes!" Said Remi. "Now im in the stroy!"

"As my pony." I growled. I made Remi into a pony and saddled her up.

"This is now a nightmare!" Hissed Remi.

I whaped Remi with a pan and she began to run down the street. We headed for my home in the Land Of Nothing. That was the place where elephant world was.

As we were riding down the street, I caught sight of Dora The explorer.

"Hey." I told Remi. "Lets kill Dora." So I called my hamster amry and Luke, Clive and the professor turned into hamsters and went charging for Dora.

We galloped faster and faster, I hit Dora with a pan. Then Dora called Boots and those other wired people in the show.

"Hamster army!" I yelled. "Attack!"

We attacked.

We fought.

We attacked some more.

And more.

And more.

And mor


End file.
